User talk:EternalBlaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies + Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Call of The Dead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HellHoundSlayer (Talk) 20:00, July 7, 2011 I am gonna temporarily make you a brueacrat so you can edit the colors and themes. ok? there will be a toolbar at the bottom of your screen, go to theme desighner. don't mean it in a bad way, but after you fix the colors, i will demot you to admin. i just don't want you as a bureacrat until i know you are devoted and trustworthy. ;) Hmmm... Don't know. I will see if i did in fact promote you... i indeed promtoed you... hmmm... idk! well, i guess you can tell me what to do and i will do it? then just tell me what to change. so? ok. i think it looks good, no? cool. if you want, copy and past all your pages on NZP here. thats what i am doing. i just typed up a huge ass page for rules and it deleted. fuck me. Thought5 you couldn't edit colors? Administrator? HHS gave you bereaucrat powers? Daniel Smith 01:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the edits and page creations! Sup.... Sorry, that was me. HellHoundSlayer 13:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Tired as fuck and pissed that ST hasn't been on in a while. So, question. Are you doing only W@W weapons for any paticular reason...? like, W@W then BlOps? I can do some BlOps if you want. HellHoundSlayer 13:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i gifured you were doi9ng off the wall W@W then box. I will start on BlOps weapons in a few minutes. No, i don't think we should. I just put MPL in the categories for MPL just because i was just thinking of anything having to do with the gun, the guns name came to mind, haha Ithink we should add a lot of pictures to pages. For example, all the zombie types, don't have pictures on them. Neither do some of the characters, power-ups, and we don't even have any perks on the wiki!!!! HellHoundSlayer 15:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) So Jerry... quick question... how old is your cousin? I ask it with all new users.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool. Don't worry already told HHS no hitting on her. Maybe some jokes but no flirting. Oh one thing is she offended by sexist jokes?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i guess... Alright. Just seeing how far I can go and what jokes to use. So you two live together?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats horrible! Tell her best of luck to her and her family.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, JerrBear! HellHoundSlayer 02:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. If Daniel found out $100 he'd start suggesting banging her or come up with porn names. Somethings not right with Daniel I'll tell you what.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello JerrBear. What shall we talk 'but? If you want to talk that is... HellHoundSlayer 02:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doing that anymore. At least not about your cousin. She does seem quite awesome though... of course thats by judging her user name. Anyone into Star Wars has to be awesome.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You ever seen the show Breaking Bad? Its great. Its about a high school teacher who finds out he has lung cancer. To support his financially failing family when he dies he starts a crack buisness with one of his old students. It sounds dumb but its really good.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Its great. I love it. Only recently got into it because I saw its wiki on the wiki spotlight so I looked at it. That was about a month ago.:PSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright thats cool. Hope you two have fun.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So how was your time with your counsin. Bow Chika Bow Wow.>:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 15:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hoe do you create a category? Oh thx. Have you seen my next story yet? ;) HellHoundSlayer 16:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure sure Jerry.>:) Thats nice. I hate Monopoly though. I would have played Life.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just look at my blog... HellHoundSlayer 20:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool... but admit it you thought of doing what I thought you two did.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You know. And you honestly never thought of doing it. By the way how old are you Jerry?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So.... 15. You should put up pictures.;PSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) HATE ME! Come on admit it. Its hard to hate me. I'm like that annoying puppy. I'm annoying but you have to love me. Besides your the one who posted it. Besides I'd only show it to Daniel.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please. Daniel wants to know.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I haz a quesion fo you! (asian accent) Uhm... Why can't i see your messages to ST? Cause when i was messaging him i noticed i was the only person talking to him, but on wikia activity, it says you are messaging him!? What is going on!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? HellHoundSlayer 20:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Like the wiki's new look~!? HellHoundSlayer 21:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That was funny. haha. HellHoundSlayer 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) She is pretty. Don't worry me not tells the dirty boy who sits in his room thinking up pornos. And to be honest. I was just joking about the picture thing...Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Oh Jerry. At least I won't show Daniel. Just imagine what he would do with it. *shudders*.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and way to name the picture. File: T.jpg.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Time for my detective skills to kick in. Lets see... T... T.... T bone.... bone... bone... I got it. You boned her.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey those are just my great detective skills. You've got to admit that was pretty good. So lets see Tamara, Tiera, Tessa, Tara.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Awww what don't trust me?>:) So she find out about the picture?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 23:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I told you no hitting on her. Don't worry.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright see I apologized. Besides its your fault for posting the pic.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ask her. Do you really think she'd tell me. And besides. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I want her to have a good time here not feel like shes going to be molested by some online person.... alright. That last part was weirder than I thought it would be... never mind.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I haz a queston for you! So, I GREATLY appreciate all you work on canon pages, but... are you ever gonna do any storylines or maps??? HellHoundSlayer 00:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :P Oh what no response.:PSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. So, I see you started on Black Ops weapons??? HellHoundSlayer 00:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Look em up on CoD wiki? Oh well yea. I really don't want to make her uncomfortable here and really do apologize if I made her feel that way.:(Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am getting off for a bit. HellHoundSlayer 01:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Why do you go here? Why not just stay with my wiki? I still see no point in these two wikis, HHS just made it to be a little shit and make me feel horrible. Magma-Man 09:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm... okay this message isn't bashing this wiki, but I'd just like to point out my wiki has canon articles as well. I even made achievements for making edits on them. That what the whole point of the "plus" was. Fanon "plus" canon. This wiki isn't any different from mine, and excuse me for defending my wiki, since I made mine first, it was the first of my wikis to actually get a community, and it made me happy, then HHS made this wiki a couple months later and demanded everyone that wasn't me, Sniperteam, and Daniel to come here. Yeah, I finally made a succesful wiki, at the time I was depressed and suicidal, with the wiki being one of the few things to make me happy besides my family, and then HHS tries to take it away from me. He's sying he's sorry now, but now that I'm NOT depressed and suicidal, I see things differently now, for example, I've looked back and considered all that HHS did to me, despite the fact at some points I was the only one who tried to defend him and be nice to him, and he new I was depressed and had tried to kill myself many times, and he didn't give a shit. In other words, he's no different from all the other cruel, heartless, idiots that I go to an online school to get away from. And because of my experiences with people like that, I can say that I hate HHS now. I'll think about not banning him for eternity from my wiki, but only if he proves he's not a cruel, heartless, moron like so far he's proven himself to be. If you want to see more of what this situation is like, you can go to my wiki and look at my latest news blog post. Magma-Man 19:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Fuck NZP. Daniel and Justin both fucking turned against me. And they are going to try and make everyone else do so as well. Fuck this man. Make them unblock me. Like... Threaten to leave and stay only here, and see if they do it. Hhhmm... Well I tried to make a peace ofering like 2 times. This is all because I was talking to Justin, and all the sudden he was being a enormous dick. I made a joke about Ciara dumping him and then they both turned against me and banned me. WTF? I told them both If thy unbanned me I wouldn't talk to them at all and only make pages and talk to other users. Neither one of them has replied to me. I personally think that they have NO RIGHT to try to stop you from talking to me. "Oh, you're freinds with someone I don't like so I'm banning you." I can't beleive this, but i REALLY REALLY REALLY want MM here right now. Daniel abuses his admin powers beyond my beleifs, MM acknolodges this but refuses to take them away because then Daniel would hate him (which he secretly already does). I hope you know I really appreciate your standing up for me like you currently are on NZP. Tell him my offer again. I don't think he saw it. Pleazzzze. Alright. So, what are you gonna do if you get banned? If it were that simple my freind, I would be using my MonsterSniper account. When your user is banned.... the entire console is banned. And, I know this sounds terrible, but my life is terribly boring. Here is my current average day: Wake up at like 10 Eat some shitty food Go on NZP/CNZ Watch TV Build props Watch TV Go on NZP/CNZ Go to sleep at like 1 after marathon of NCIS or ciminal minds. yipee Oh yeah. Ask Daniel if he knows I go on Modern Warfare plus wiki and read his and Justins conversations, hahaha. Nah. Daniel is so dumb. If they are gonna talk in 'secrcy' they might wanna go to a wiki I don't edit on. Those dumb asses. I know right! Hahaha. I'm gonna go read it all. Just play along, act like you are totally on his side ok. It'll be really funny. I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED YOU. Can I trust you? This is important. I found something Extremely important that will screw them over entirely. They can't get mad at you at all ok. CAN I TRUST YOU MAN!?